Shuffle
by FreezeCullen0096
Summary: Ipod Shuffle. Let's see where my playlist takes us. I odn't know when it'll be done, but it'll be fun to figure out. :  SerexDare


**AN: So I had my iPod on shuffle and was thinking, how much fun would it be to start a whole collection of shuffle bits between our favorite couple SerexDare? And this idea only gets more fun with each song that I listen to. x)**

**Before He Cheats **

Serena's foot buckled on the gas pedal, her eyes clouding with tears. She threw her hand down to the gear, shifting the car into idle. Her eyes, now overflowed with tears as she shuffled through her CDs, throwing the unlikely candidates to the back seat of the car. She dug through the stack one more time, her eyes finally catching a glimpse of the CD labeled 'Carnival Ride.' He eyes gleamed with what seemed a twisted mix of delight and madness.

**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...**

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

Her eyes took on a more frightening gleam as she made a turn onto a paved road which seemed to go on forever. Her eyes squinted in anger and sick delight as she came upon a drive way with a blue 4 wheel drive sitting in the drive way. She turned they key in the ignition, leaving the car on idle, not bothering to adjust the volume on the car stereo.

She didn't seem to care if anyone heard or even saw her. She stared at the car with a twisted smile. She looked around, searching for something to help her in her endeavors. Her eyes landed on the keys dangling from the ignition in the car. She turned and grabbed hold of the ring that held together the series of (now that she noticed) obscene amount of keys. She was able to remove one from the loop, not caring which one it was, or what purpose it served.

**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

With nothing but cold hearted revenge in mind, she returned to the task at hand, she aimed the tip of the key at the side of the car, pulling it roughly across in a scribbled pattern adding a series of loops to her master piece. She noticed, during her efforts, that the window of the driver's side was cracked open to air out the car.

**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...**

'Probably needs to get rid of the smell of bleach blonde skank,' she thought humorlessly to herself as she smirked in anger and scorn. Her smirk took on a full blown smile as she realized her work was not yet done. 'How nice of him to help me out,' she thought as she made quick work of edging the window down, and unlocking the door from the inside.

**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

She snorted as she peered inside the automobile. 'Leather Seats, figures,' she commented to her self in her mind. She crawled into the truck, thinking up a design to carve, one that would satisfy the spiteful monster that seemed to be wreaking havoc within her. She smiled to her self as she came to a conclusion in her thought process. She worked, once again with the key she'd managed to make use of before.

She carved her name into each and every crevice of his leather seats, leaving not a corner untouched by her legacy. Her name was carved with intricate detail, each time following with a heart or a smiley face as a crude contradiction to the message her actions portrayed.

**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...**

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No...not on me…

She sat back, admiring her work with a satisfied grin. The anger consumed her, burned with the need for revenge, for retaliation. He would never forget the pain he caused her. He would forever remember the biggest mistake he'd made by taking her love for granted, for using her, for making a fool of her. She smirked in satisfaction. This would serve as a warning to his next play toy.

His actions made her angry, but they made her happy too. She wasn't happy with the outcome of their relationship, but she was happy because she knew that he would emerge from this situation in either of two ways. He would learn, or he wouldn't learn. If he didn't learn, she knew the next time he cheated… It wouldn't be on her.

She also knew that the next girl would not be as kind as she was, would not show the kind of mercy she was showing now. There were worse things she could've done, and she knew the next girl probably would not hesitate to do.

**'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...  


Serena, pulled herself up from the leather upholstery, and released her self from the confines of the truck she'd managed to defile to a good extent and turned away making sure to close the door and roll the window back up before she walked away. She got into her car, just as a certain blue eyed two timer came walking toward the residence she was now preparing to leave. She made her way, down the street in her car, un-noticed by the ebony haired man. She smirked as he made a turn onto the drive way.

**Ohh... before he cheats...**

**AN: So, I'm not a terrible person or anything and the real me has a little too much respect for self preservation to ever key anyone's car, but I enjoyed writing this. I love the opportunity to play around with my characters and put them into situations they're not always used to or are rarely ever seen in. Review & tell me what you think, because I really do care to know; don't think I don't read every review I get, because I do.**


End file.
